The Adventure of Potato Gimli
by tree1
Summary: Ok this is the sequel to The Adventures of Chocolate Legolas so if you haven't read that you might want to read it. Potato Gimli doesn't know it but theres an adventure in store for him...
1. Default Chapter

The Adventure of Potato Gimli - The Two Potato Sacks  
  
A/N: this is the sequel to The Adventure Chocolate Legolas and if you wanna read that then it should be around here somewhere!  
  
Disclaimer: all names etc. belong to JRR Tolkien and I am doing this for fun and not making any money from it. No offence is meant to jellybeans, potato sacks, and anything else mentioned in this story. And the song (Addicted) Legolas sings belongs to Simple Plan.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a warm, sunny day and this was very unusual for early January. The strawberry sun was high in the clear blue sky and birds sang happily in the trees. Potato Gimli was wandering across a lettuce field looking for his friend Chocolate Legolas. He thought he would be here as ever since they had arrived home from the Uneating Lands Legolas had become obsessed with making things out of lettuce leaves. Now he had not only a cloak but a pair of shoes (dyed pink with fluffy bits and ridiculously high heels.), a new handbag (again pink and fluffy but with many glittering sequins stuck on to give it that extra sparkle) and many other weird and wonderful things and to be honest Gimli was getting rather worried about him.   
  
He found Legolas lying on his back singing to a pair of gloves…"I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you, but I want it and I need it, I'm addicted to you…"  
  
"Ahem." Gimli cleared his throat as Legolas looked up at his friend. "When you are done singing to that pair of gloves…"  
  
"These aren't just any old gloves, Gimli!" Legolas interrupted, "They are made of the finest Lettuce leaves in all Middle-Dinner Plate."  
  
"Yes of course they are Legolas," Gimli tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "But back to what I was saying. Gandalf the Celery Stick has arrived and he says he wants a word with you."   
  
"Well I am afraid he is just going to have to wait until I am done singing to my gloves." The Chocolate Button said stubbornly.   
  
But Potato Gimli wasn't in the mood for his friend's excuses and he grabbed hold of Legolas' foot and began to drag him back towards the Elf's house, kicking and screaming. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventure of Potato Gimli - The Two Potato Sacks  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything, except maybe a few potatoes and a bar of chocolate!  
  
A/N: thanks to Kiwi05 for reviewing the last chapter! and yep Legolas has been pinkified! muahahaha!   
  
anyway on with the show...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Gimli had eventually managed to get Chocolate Legolas back to the house and was just opening the door when suddenly Legolas broke free and ran back towards the Lettuce fields, yelling at the top of his voice…  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! NEVER! CURSE YOU! YOU EVIL POTATO!"  
  
Potato Gimli was shocked at the Chocolate Button's strange behaviour but didn't let it show. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped over the threshold. He would leave the elf to the all powerful Gandalf the Celery Stick.   
  
Gimli looked everywhere for the wizard, high and low, near and far. But still he could not find the vegetable anywhere. In fact he heard the Celery Stick before he found him.   
  
Something heavy hit the floor above with a huge thud.  
  
"What the…?" wondered Gimli, as he began to creep up the stairs.  
  
When he reached Gandalf's room he could hear a strange noise coming from inside. Pushing the door open he stared in horror at what he saw. Gandalf stood in the middle of the room, dressed in 70's style clothes with an electric guitar in his hands. Behind him stood four marshmallows. Each playing an instrument and also dressed in the same style as Gandalf.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Gimli (in a very high-pitched, girlie scream) and ran out of the room in terror.   
  
Meanwhile Marshmallow Pippin looked up from his drum kit as Gimli ran out.  
  
"Was it something we did?" he said in a very innocent voice.  
  
"Dunno Pip!" said Merry as he sat on the floor trying to mend his broken guitar. (it was his guitar that had made the huge thud.)  
  
"Don't let it worry you Marshmallow Peregrin, I think he was just in shock." Gandalf told him.  
  
They all turned to look in the direction Potato Gimli had fled.  
  
a/n: i made the ending longer on this chapter, and i added chapter 3! sorry it took so long! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure of Potato Gimli - The Two Potato Sacks  
  
a/n: i am so so so sorry it took me so long to update, i've just been really busy! but here it is the 3rd Chapter...   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, it doesn't belong to me, nothing belongs to me! :'(  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Potato Gimli tried to change his position but everywhere he tried to sit he ended up with a tin can or a piece of ham dabbing into his back or his arm. He wished he hadn't decided to hide in the fridge but it seemed the only place no one would look.   
  
He sat for a while, thinking over his options. He could either stay in the fridge (he quite enjoyed the cool temperature) and be safe or he could get out and risk seeing Gandalf. He had just decided on the former when he heard voices outside his fridge.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Someone said.  
  
"I don't know." Said another.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Potato Gimli?" A third voice spoke.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Gimli as he emerged from the fridge, curiosity getting the better of him.   
  
Celery Stick Gandalf and the four Marshmallows were sitting around the table eating candy floss and all looking at him in shock.  
  
"I think you better take a seat, Gimli." Said Gandalf, and Gimli sat.  
  
Pippin handed him some candy floss and he took it gratefully.  
  
"Now you see Gimli, your friend Chocolate Legolas has been elfnapped." Gimli looked up in shock.  
  
"Been elfnapped?!" he said through a mouthful of candy floss.  
  
"Yes, here's the ransom note if you don't believe me." Gimli took the piece of paper Gandalf was offering him.  
  
Dear Potato Gimli and whoever else this may concern.  
  
I regret to announce that I have elfnapped your friend,   
  
Chocolate Legolas, due to the fact that I was overlooked in the   
  
making of "The Group". He will not be returned to you until you   
  
decide to pay me two fifty feet tall potato sacks full of potatoes   
  
at my residence - Number 2,   
  
Great Tree of Gondor,   
  
Minus Teeth,   
  
Middle-Dinner Plate.  
  
I look forward to hearing from you.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Boromir the Apple.  
  
"That no good, piece of apple peeling!!" Gimli swore loudly, causing Merry to place his little marshmallow hands over Pippin's ears. "I have to rescue him."  
  
He stood up and was about to rush out the room when Gandalf sent a bolt of purple lightning around the room.  
  
"Sit Master Potato." He said, "you cannot go without a plan."  
  
Gimli sighed and sat down, a plan was a good idea, he supposed.  
  
To be continued....  
  
a/n: and i promise i will try and write more soon. 


End file.
